LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P7/Transcript
(Katlyn is seen loading one last crate into the van) Katlyn: *Sigh* Finally....done... (Katlyn sits against a box) Katlyn: *Groans* Ava: *Voice* You okay? Katlyn: My arms hurt.....My feet hurt....*Sigh*.... Ava: *Voice* Here, I'll ease your pain a bit. Katlyn: Huh? You can do that? Ava: *Voice* Oh yes. Targhul bonds with a host, they can help make sure the host stays alive, healing pain or protecting vital organs. Katlyn: And you just now tell me this? Ava:...*Voice* Y-Yeah. Katlyn: Oh. Well, do what you need to then. (Katlyn waits a moments and feels her soreness start to go away) Katlyn: Oh... Wow. I'm feeling a lot better. Ava: *Voice* See? Told you! Katlyn: Man, this is nice. It's like a massage. Ava: *Voice* Hehe. I guess it is! Katlyn: You are amazing Ava. Have I ever told you that? Ava: *Voice* Oh... A few times. But I don't feel that amazing... Katlyn: Oh don't say that. Ava: *Voice* It's true. Katlyn: You don't give yourself enough credit Ava. Ava: *Voice* I'm scared easily, I can't fight, I can't even talk to people with out s-s-stuttering... Katlyn: You're just nervous is all Ava. Ava: *voice* I know... Katlyn: Besides, I think your big problem with it was me not letting you interact with others when you were little. I was scared they wouldn't like you. Ava: *Voice* Really? Katlyn: Yeah... Ava: *Voice* Well, at least I have you. Katlyn: Yeah, same to you Ava. ???: Hey. (Katlyn looks to find a thug looking down at her) Katlyn: Yes? Thug: Break's over, get back to work. Katlyn: *Sighs* R-Right away. (The Thug walks off) Ava: *Voice* We gotta get out of here. Katlyn: I know. I'm trying to think of- ???: ESCAPE!!! Katlyn: Hm?? (A Thug busts in the room) Thug #10: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! Thug #3: Huh?? Thug #5: Who's escaped? Thug #10: That girl we got and her pet Targhul! They're out of they're cells! Katlyn: !! Thug: 5: HOW THE HELL DID THEY ESCAPE!? Thug #10: I don't know! The WHOLE cell door was ripped off! Ava: *Voice* Oops... Thug #5: Goddammit...! Thug #3: We need to go tell the boss! That's money running lose! Thug #5: N-No! No way and I pissing him off! Let's just find the brat and her pet! *Points at Katlyn* YOU! Katlyn: !! Thug #5: Go tell the boss the cargo's got loose! Katlyn: Y-Yes sir! (Katlyn walks off) Ava: *Voice* T-They know we're out! What do we do!? Katlyn: We find the exit. Fast. Ava: *Voice* B-But what about the boss? Katlyn: Skip that, we gotta run now! Ava: *Voice* But- Thug #5: *Voice* HURRY UP!!! Katlyn: AHH! RIGHT AWAY! (Katlyn goes to find an exit. Meanwhile, Shade and the others are seen with the gang member they captured) ???:...... Shade: Well? ???: N-Not much further. Shade: Good. (The group keeps walking before they end up at an abandoned old storage facility) ???: Here it is. Amber: *Sniff sniff* I smell a lot of people. And metal. Ruby: This has to be it then. ???: T-There. I-I brought you here. C-Can I go? Please? Shade: Oh you can go. ???: *Gasp* Shade: When we're done with your friends and the cops take you all away. ???: W-What?! Hold up that wasn't part of the deal! Shade: Change of plans. ???:…. (The man tries to make a for but Yang quickly punches him in the face, knocking him out) Yang: That was for touching my butt pervert. Shade: Heh, nice one. Yang: Thanks. Ruby: Well, let's get inside. (The heroes head on over to the building. Meanwhile Katlyn is still looking for the exit) Katlyn: Exit, exit, exit, where's an exit!? Ava: *Voice* Katlyn we REALLY should be more careful! Katlyn: I know just calm down! Ava: *Voice* Why don't you hide in the vent again? Katlyn: That's the first place they'll look for us! We gotta try and find- ???: OI! (Katlyn jumps and turns to see a pair of thugs heading her) Thug #12: Boss said he wants to see you! Katlyn: M-Me? W-Why? Thug #12: I don't know, I didn't ask! Katlyn: *Sigh* Great.... Ava:.... Thug #12: Now go, hurry! Katlyn: W-Where is the boss? Thug #11: Up stairs in his office of course! Now move it! (Katlyn having no choice starts going as the thugs watch her leave) Katlyn:.... (Katlyn heads up and enters the boss's office) Katlyn: Umm, hello? (The mystery figure slowly turns around) ???:…. Katlyn: Y-You uh.. W-wanted to see me? Sir? ??:.... Katlyn:... I uh- ???: Lose the disguise. I know its you two. Katlyn:...... Ava:...... ???: Lift up that shirt. I know you've got your pet hiding on you. Katlyn:..... (Knowing she's been had, Katlyn loses the thug disguise, as she's back in her old outfit. And after words, Ava removes herself from Katlyn) ???: Pretty clever Ava. You used your strength to break free from your cell. I didn't think you had it in you. Ava: I-I'm s-s-sorry. ???: Mmhm. Katlyn: Dont' apologize to this bastard Ava! We are leaving right now! You hear me?! Ava isn't gonna be sold like a slave, and I am NOT gonna be part of your little sex trafficking! ???: Leaving so soon are you? Without hearing my new offer? Ava: N-New offer? ???: I gave it some thought Ava. And I thought I'd sweeten the deal I offered you earlier. Katlyn: Huh? Ava: I said no! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts